Tortured Souls
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Someone close to Sonic has died and it has caused the hedgehog to go into emotional turmoil. He's changed into a different hedgehog. Will anyone help the hedgehog through his heartache? Will he retain his old demeanour? If someone does help him. Who will it be? In Sonic's P.O.V, except some parts of prologue.
1. Prologue: His World's Ended

**_I wanted to try something different for one of my Sonic fanfictions. So here's the new, different Sonic fanfic I'm doing. And no werehog or dark Sonic like my other stories. Another story like this would have to be True Evil, A Hedgehog's Memories Are His Life and Permanent Maroon and a few more I think. _**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: His World's Ended

Sonic's P.O.V

It's been about a year. A year since it happened. A year since he sacrificed himself to save my life. I feel lost. Anger, sadness and hatred. They all were what emotions I experienced now. I now wasn't the usual happy, fun loving hedgehog I used to be. I now realise why Shadow feels this way. Feels like the world has ended. Because without him. My world is meaningless.

Amy's P.O.V

It's been a year since he took the hit for Sonic. A year since his funeral. Sonic was pretty angry when we got the letter for his funeral. Angry … wasn't the word for it. He was more moderately outraged. The funeral was on his best friend's birthday. That's probably why he didn't come. It was still no reason why he couldn't come. So, we made a back-up funeral on a different day. Sonic came to that one, but seemed … different. He was angry instead of upset and … when the priest was talking, Sonic cut in and explained himself who he was and what he meant to Sonic. It wasn't a very a good funeral. It was worse than the first. Now, I realise ever since he got killed. Sonic has changed. He is no longer the hedgehog I once knew. He has changed into something different and I'm afraid that he may not come back. Because the new Sonic … has taken complete control over the old one.

Normal P.O.V

A blue a hedgehog was standing on a hilltop. He was wearing black leather boots, black gloves and a black leather jacket. He had a frown upon his face and was looking at the sunrise. He had bags under his eyes from staying up all night. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. His life … wasn't worth living for anymore. Without him … his world had already ended.

* * *

_**What do guys think of the prologue? As you can most likely tell, someone has died and that caused Sonic to have an emotional break down. Who died? Was it Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Shadow (Nah!), Rouge (Most likely NOT!) and it can't be Amy because she was in the prologue. Tell me who you think it was that died. If you don't guess when you review, the nex chap won't come. And I mean it! R&R and hope you enjoyed the prologue!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	2. My Pain Knows No Bounds

**_The italics will be for either thoughts when it says '(character name) thought'. And then other italics will be for flashbacks. Hope U Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

My Pain Knows No Bounds

From now on it'll be Sonic's P.O.V

I looked out at the sunrise. Bags under my eyes from staying up for a week. I was unhappy. I've always been unhappy ever since his death at my feet. I growled and turned on my heel and ran back to my place. Since he had died it had said in his will I was allowed to keep our house. But I declined, because the place reminded me too much of him. I had changed a lot since his death. I only shed a few tears when I saw his lifeless body in front of me.

xxxxx

_I fell onto my knees, in front of me was his body._

"_No … NO … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted in dismay._

_Tears flowed from my eyes as I held his body in my arms and cried all my sadness out. My heart shattered into a million pieces and I knew that my life would fall apart after that._

xxxxx

And I was correct. My life had changed. I had changed. Everything had changed since that day. I never wear my red sneakers anymore, since they remind me of the great times we had together. I now wear black gloves, boots and a black jacket to show people my depression.

My friends think I should get over it and just live life. But they don't realise how much my life fell apart that day. I now know how Shadow feels like. When he talks about Maria's death in front of him. How he became like he is now. I now understand how he feels because ... I now act differently because of _his_ death. I now act like a loner, like Shadow, but more seriously. He has had fifty years to get over Maria's death ... while I have had one.

I arrived outside my house. I saw Amy coming back from the door and sadly walk past me. Usually I would ask her what was wrong. But that was before his death. Now I just don't care. I walk past her and up to my front door. Amy turns and runs up to me and hugs me. I growl and she immediately let's go. Ever since his death, I detained a complete dislike for her hugs. Or any hugs for that matter. But she still hugs me when I least expect it or before I growl at her. She looks at me in fear and concern and I glare back at her in anger.

"Sonic, please, you need to stop this," Amy told me.

I turned away and walked into my house, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I now hate being around others, especially those that could've help stop his death and not let me suffer. I heard her banging on my door and yelling at me.

"Sonic! Please! You Don't Have To Act Like This! There's A Way You Can Be Yourself Again!" she shouted and was about to knock again when I opened the door and growled at her.

"How Can You Help Me? You Didn't Suffer As Bad As I Did!" I snarled at her.

She stared at me in shock and shook it off. She had learned to live with my new personality. Sometimes I felt like hitting my friends in anger when they bring up this subject, but I hold back, still remembering that I hate killing or hurting others. Even if I have changed to a more ... aggressive exterior.

"Sonic, I did suffer like you. Tails was my friend as well. You're not the only one that suffered utter loss," Amy explained.

I leaned against my door's doorframe and a small smile crept onto my face for one of the first times in a year.

"Utter Loss! HA! Utter Loss Isn't Even A Good Word To Describe It!" I laughed.

"Then what is?" Amy asked, shock on her face.

"Stolen! Taken! Killed! Murdered!" I shouted in her face. "Those Are The Words That Describe My Condition And Tails' Death!"

I saw tears well up in Amy's eyes. But I seemed not to care. She clenched her fists and I watched the tears falls from her eyes. Her jade green eyes staring at my dull emerald ones.

"What Happened To You? What Happened To The Hedgehog I Loved! He's No Longer In You Anymore Is He? He's Full Of Anger And Sadness Now!" Amy shouted at me.

"Well, I never handled deaths that easily, remember," I told her.

"No, you didn't. But you still attained your usual cheery smile and helped us through tough times! Now, your nothing like the Sonic I once knew. You've become worse that Shadow!" Amy shouted at me.

I shrugged.

"It would have to happen sooner or later," I said with no emotion.

She stared at me in horror and then ran off, tears flowing from her eyes. I turned and went back into my house to get some sleep. I locked the door and went upstairs and was about to bolt my bedroom window when I saw someone coming up to my front door. I growled and went to bed. I would ignore their knocks, even if it made me deaf.


	3. The Similar We Are, The Worse It Is

Chapter 3

The Similar We Are, The Worse It Is

I heard banging coming from my front door. I growled and squeezed my eyes. The banging was annoying my sleep. I grabbed the pillow on the other side of my bed and put it over my head to try and cover my ears. It didn't work, because I could still hear the banging. I growled and sat up straight on my bed. I got out of my bed and stomped down to the front door. I swung it open just as the banger was about to bang on my door one more time.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

My eyes were droopy with tiredness but the banger could see that I was mad. He looked at me with a serious expression on his face and folded his arms and huffed. I knew who this was. It was Shadow. The others say I have gotten a similar personality to him now. And this is why. We've both witnessed our best friends' death at our feet, we have similar personalities now because my happy, adventure loving one is gone and we have short tempers.

"What do you want Shadow?" I growled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your friends have been getting pretty concerned about you," Shadow told me.

"Really?" I asked. "I hadn't noticed."

Shadow frowned at my statement. He noticed the rude tone that I had put into it and he saw that I didn't care.

"They thought I might be able to help you because…," Shadow said, hesitant to say the last part at first, "…I'm going through the same thing."

I just glared at Shadow. What does he mean he's still going through the death of Maria? He's had fifty years to get over her death. With Tails, I've only had one.

"What do you mean you're still 'going through it'?" I asked. "You've had fifty years to get over her death! I've had one to get over Tails'!"

I had yelled the last part and then slammed the door in his face. Shadow growled at me and then sighed. His arms fell to his sides.

"Sonic, listen. I know what you're going through. I've been there before. Do not let anger and hatred towards Eggman drive you to do the same to your friends. It's not their fault," Shadow told me.

My eyes widened. He's right. I've been blaming the wrong people. I've been locking myself in my house, away from the others with anger and hatred towards them when I should've been pointing those emotions at Eggman. It was his fault. It was his gun.

XXXXX

_I stood on the ground, breathing heavily. There were small cuts and bruises on my body. I had been fighting him, hoping to end this stupid thing. Eggman sat, laughing, in his flying mobile thing. I had just destroyed his robot, but that wasn't his plan. His plan was to get my friends fighting his army, me go after him, fight his robot and then become weak enough for him to finish me off. Eggman stopped laughing and looked down at me with an evil grin._

"_Finally, the famous Sonic The Hedgehog is about to fall. His friends aren't here to help him and he is running out of time," Eggman said. "So sad."_

_I__ growled and glared up at him._

"_Just give up Sonic. Your time is up," Eggman said as he laughed and a machine gun came out of his flying mobile._

_It pointed its tip at me and Eggman smiled. He pulled the trigger and bullets went flying everywhere. I dodged the first few bullets. I was trying to dodge them until the others caught up with me. I knew they would catch up in time. I always did for them. They would do the same for me. I must've been too far in my thoughts because a bullet that was sharp to the tip like a ninja star scraped against my right side. I screamed in pain and fell onto the ground on my stomach as I lost my balance. I rolled onto my back and sat up. I hissed in pain and grabbed at my side. I took my glove away and saw my blood covering my hand. My eyes were shaking, not with anger but fear. I was actually fearing for my life. For my friends lives. Eggman's machine came closer to me, ready to end my life._

"_Say goodbye, Sonic," he said as he pulled the trigger._

"_SONIC, NO!" I heard a voice._

_I turned my head and my eyes shrunk. Tails ran in front of me and took the full blast of bullets._

"_TAILS! NO!" I shouted._

_When the bullets finally ran out, Eggman withdrew the gun and looked over the side at me and Tails._

"_I wasn't expecting this," he said, but then smiled. "But it will do."_

_He started laughing again and flew off. Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Shadow finally caught up and saw Tails' body fall onto the ground. I rolled Tails onto his back and looked at the wounds. I bit my lip and tried to take out the bullets. I had to save him. He was my best friend. My little buddy. My … brother._

XXXXX

I let out an angry snarl and looked at the door. Shadow was still talking, but that wasn't what I growled at. I was going to go after Eggman. I was going to find him, beat the living hell outta him and then kill him. Exactly what he did to Tails. I opened the door, which surprised Shadow, and glared at him.

"Where is he?" I growled.

"Where is who?" Shadow asked me.

I had my face locked in a snarl and Shadow must've figured it out because his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No. Don't even go down that road, Sonic," he told me.

"Why not? Maybe killing Eggman will be the sort of satisfaction I need. Maybe once I kill him … I'll be so satisfied that I'll be myself again and won't that make the others happy?" I asked, pointing out my reasons.

"They may be happy that you're yourself again, but they won't like the way you did it to become yourself again," Shadow explained to me.

I growled at Shadow and picked him up by his chest fur and slammed him against the wall of my house.

"I Am Going To Kill Eggman! And Not You Or Anyone Else Can Stop Me! I Am Not The Cheery, Adventure Loving Sonic Anymore! He's Gone! He'll Be Gone For As Long As Eggman Is Around! And If You Don't Let Me Kill Him Then I May Have To Kill You In His Place!" I snarled at Shadow.

Shadow's eyes were wide, not with fright but shock. I let go of him and he grabbed at his chest and glared at me. I could tell he still didn't want me to kill Eggman but he knew how bad tempered I was now. Everyone knew I had a bad temper now. Hardly anyone tried to reason me to become the old Sonic again. Even Cream had tried to bring him back, but even though I tried to hold back because she was so young I still did what I do to everyone. Yell. I yelled at her to leave it be, to leave me alone. And I had made her cry. I hadn't shown any emotion, I had just shrugged my shoulders and left her be. She and the others had hardly bothered me about it again. And now they were getting Shadow to try and do it because he had had something similar happen to him. Well, I gotta tell them, it was a bad plan.

"You don't know what you're doing Sonic," Shadow told me but I just ignored him and turned around.

"Whatever," I said.

"You don't even realise how bad the consequences could be!" Shadow yelled, starting to get angry with me.

"Like I care," I told him.

He growled and kicked up a bunch of grass and dirt on my lawn as he watched me start to run away. He had failed to reason with me and now I was going to pay the consequence.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I'm on eight week school holidays! Sounds great right! But sorry, I'm not updating everyday! Still thinking. Damn writers block. But I am trying! When I'm at my Aunties or my grandma's I won't be on the internet, just typing on my Mum's laptop to try and see what I can update. I'll probably update once every two weeks during these eight weeks but remember I'm not makig any promises. I don't know yet. it depends on my writers block._**


	4. I Don't Like Old Greetings Anymore

Chapter 4

I Don't Like Old Greetings Anymore

I ran through the Mystic Ruins. I had an expression that was between a snarl and determination. I was on my way to get Eggman. To kill him for what he had done to me. To Tails. That fat man didn't deserve to live anymore for all the bad things he had done to people. I ran around a tree but then some fire came out of nowhere and blocked my path. I stopped before I came into contact with it and I growled as I recognised that fire. I knew only one person who could create fire like that. I heard heeled shoes landing on the soft moist grass behind me. I could feel a set of sun yellow eyes staring at the back of my quilled head.

"So, it's true," a female voice that I knew too well was Blaze the Cat.

I didn't bother to turn around to look at her. I just folded my arms and I could feel Blaze's stare turn into a glare.

"Is what true?" I asked, trying not to sound mad.

She glared harder at me, her eyes narrowed.

"That you have lost yourself," she said, sounding upset and angry.

"What do you mean by 'I have lost myself'?" I asked in a growl, anger getting into my voice more easily now.

"Just look at yourself, Sonic," she told me. "You're not wearing your usual attire and your personality has changed."

"I already know that, Blaze," I growled, still not facing her.

I felt like running straight through the fire in front of me. I wouldn't care if it burnt me. I wouldn't care if I would be in pain. I was already in pain. It wouldn't matter. She growled at me as she walked toward me.

"Why don't you face me?" she growled.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because you're my friend. The one that taught me how to do things with others. The one who taught me the meaning of teamwork. The one who told me it's all right to show your feelings as long as their controlled," Blaze explained to me and I could hear a small bit of sadness in her voice along with her usual anger.

My eyes widened after her sentence. I wasn't widening them for what she said. I had widened them for I felt something. A feeling I hadn't felt since Tails' death. Regret. I felt regret. But for what? Was I regretting that I was doing this to Blaze? When I taught her so many things and she helped me get home to my world in return when i got sent to her world. Was I really regretting arguing with her? But wait … there's something else. I feel another emotion. One I haven't felt in a long time. I haven't felt it in so long I can't recall what it's called. But I remember it being there when I've been with Blaze before. But I just can't remember what it's called. I shook these thoughts aside and opened my mouth to ask another question.

"How did you get here? Shouldn't you be in your world watching the Sol Emeralds and your kingdom?" I asked.

Blaze rolled her eyes at me and folded her arms.

"I was seeing if I could unlock any special power within them and I did. The power was some sort of time freeze. I froze my dimension's time to come here and see you. It freezes the time frame that its in so nothing bad can happen while I'm gone and I thought I could use it whenever I wanted to see you and your friends again. But I saw Cream a while ago and she told me what happened between you two," she told me.

I still kept my face away from her. The feeling was still going through my body. The emotion wasn't coming from any normal place. It was coming from broken heart and I wondered what it meant.

"What happened to you to make you do that to her? You would never hurt her feelings like that," Blaze said.

I didn't answer her and I could tell that stubborn side of her was starting to get the best of her.

"Answer Me!" she exclaimed.

I could smell the flames coming from her as her anger rose and so did her flames. I felt no fear towards this.

"You've been in your dimension too long, Blaze," I told her.

The flames disappeared and she looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

A small smile appeared on my face as I still stared at the fire in front of me. It wasn't burning the grass or the trees surrounding us. So, if I wanted to I could slip through it and run off but then Blaze would come after me and I knew she about as fast as me.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

She nodded and I growled as my eyes narrowed.

"The reason I yelled at Cream. The reason I turn by back on the others so often. The reason I hardly come out of my home is because … Eggman killed Tails," I snarled, no tears coming from my eyes.

Blaze gasped a very shallow gasp. It sounded like she didn't want to show her shock and horror. She then looked at me in concern. She walked up to me and into my view. The fire disappearing as she did so and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Sonic, please, I know it's hard for you now but … please … don't act this way," she begged me.

I turned my head away from her. My eyelids lowered and she kept looking at me in concern. That feeling still wasn't going away.

"Sorry, Blaze, but this is my problem not yours. You weren't around when he was killed so I don't blame you," I told her and pushed her hands off my shoulders. "Bye."

I, then, ran off. I left Blaze in the Mystic Ruins forest. I left her confused and determined. But I couldn't believe what had happened in our conversation. I had said 'sorry' and 'bye'. Two words I haven't said in a year. I haven't said them since Tails' death. I couldn't believe it. What is happening to me? Never mind that now. I'm off to kill Eggman and this time … there will be no more interruptions.

* * *

_**Some of you may be wondering what Blaze is doing here if she's from another world. Well, she tells you herself. I know the power isn't real but it makes a lot more sense than just letting her come to Sonic's world and leave her kingdom vulnerable to attack. God! I hate explaining stuff. I wonder who will be the person who helps Sonic become himself again? Can you guys guess? But it doesn't come up until later chapters. And I'm still thinking of which fanfic to put up first for a new Sonic fic. The Origins sequel or Shared Metal Limbs. But I will put them up but later than I thought. I saw Rise Of The Guardians today and it was wicked! While watching it I got an idea for a new crossover and that's gonna be my next fanfic to put up. But the other two Sonic ones are still coming, just more later on. Sorry.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	5. The Egg Must Be Scrambled Or Rather KILL

Chapter 5

The Egg Must Be Scrambled Or Rather KILLED

I ran through the rest of the Mystic Ruins forest and came to a cliff. I knew that near that cliff was a hidden passageway into the mountain. I walked over to the rocky wall and felt over it for a piece that felt uneven. I found it soon after and pushed it into the wall. A small hint of a … SMILE crossed my lips as I entered the cave that opened for me. Once it opened I raced down the tunnel, twisting down it like a slide. The slide-like tunnel curved and twisted like any other slide. I was very suspicious of why I smiled a little bit, but I guess it's because I'm finally getting rid of the old Doctor.

Once I came to the end of the rocky terrain I came to the metal part of the mountain and that's when I realised THIS was Eggman's base. I walked down the base and looked around and spotted no bots. That was odd. Had he not spotted me yet? Or is he just waiting for the so-called-PERFECT-MOMENT? Whichever, I don't care I just want him dead for what he did. What he did to Tails.

I shook my head. If I want Eggman dead I'm gonna hafta hurry along with it. I raced to the end of the hall and came to a door. I got into a ball and cut through the metal. Once I was past it I got back onto my feet and looked ahead of me to see the fat man, himself.

He was in his Eggmobile and he was shaking at the sight of my glare. I walked until I was in front of his Eggmobile and was still glaring at him. My piercing emerald eyes never leaving his shaking blue shades. Eggman's hand hovered above a button until I jumped onto the windscreen and held up a hand.

"Don't. You. Even. Think. It." I growled at him through my clenched teeth.

Eggman gulped and put his hand back down, away from the button. He knew I was angry. More than angry. I was pissed. He Killed My Best Friend That Was Like A Little Brother To Me How Could I Not Be Pissed At Him?!

"S…S…Sonic, l…l…look. I know you're angry … about what h…h…happened a year ago," Eggman told me, but I made us nose to nose as if to give him my emphasis on the situation. Eggman gulped again. "You don't know how this road … will be if you t…t…take it."

I chuckled and I thought along with the look on Eggman's face that it sounded like the evil chuckle of Dark Sonic, but it wasn't. "I'm not going down a dark road, Eggman. I'm just getting rid of you."

"Getting Rid Of Me!" Eggman exclaimed in horror. If I had a part of my old self I would've laughed when his glasses flew into the air when he yelled that, flipped and landed back in front of his eyes, but old Sonic was gone. For good.

I nodded my head and got a serious expression on my face and scared Eggman how serious I could look when I wanted to, "Yes. I'm going to get rid of you. You've been a pain to us for years, but this time…" my face took on a darker colour as I lowered it from the light and it made Eggman shudder. "…you've gone too far. It was bad enough with taking over the world, but you had to go ahead and kill Tails."

XXXXX

_After I got all the bullets out and couldn't hear any heart beat that's when I knew for sure that my life was shattered. I put my head on Tails' chest to listen. I could hear Amy crying behind me and Rouge trying not to. Shadow and Knuckles were trying not to as well. Once I couldn't hear anything my eyes grew wide._

"_No … NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed in pure dismay in losing someone I cared for so utterly much._

_Amy ran over to me as I picked Tails' corpse into my arms and cried, "Sonic, s…stop. We can … get through this."_

_I rounded on Amy with gritted teeth and a snarl escaped my lips, "What do you mean by, 'we'?"_

_Amy began to stutter as she tried to find words to help comfort me, because she knew I had just lost someone as close as a family member. "Wh…Whatever you do … don't blame yourself, Sonic. Tails, wanted to save you from Eggman…" Eggman. That's when this whole thing started. When Amy said that one sentence. I transformed into my dark form._

_A dark aura surrounded me and I put down Tails body, gently. My fur colour changed from blue to a dark blue to a complete black colour. My emerald eyes then disappeared and my eyes started to glow white. I clenched my fists and flew off to find Eggman and that's how this whole ordeal started. When Amy had said that one thing my emotions mixed with seeing Tails' death connected and made me into what I am today._

XXXXX

I grabbed a hold of Eggman's shirt and brought him closer to me with a growl. I brought up my other arm and formed it into a fist. Eggman held up both shaking hands defensively and I waved my fist hand to let him go along with talking, because even though I've retained similar traits to Shadow that doesn't mean I attack first and don't let the enemy get a say in the matter.

"Sonic, you k…know I didn't mean for what happened to Tails. I was aiming for you. What happened to Tails was a … shock to both of us. He was young … too young, in fact to be taken from you. I'm sorry, if I caused you any pain. Please, forgive me," Eggman … apologized! I was shocked to say the least. Sure, Tails was young but Eggman's gone up against him heaps of times before and he didn't care that he was too young to die before.

This was … UGH! I shook my head and punched Eggman in the most bloated bit of his body. The stomach. He choked and started coughing over one side of the Eggmobile. I could've sworn his eyes underneath his glasses bulged, but I wouldn't have laughed. Eggman pressed a button and the mobile started to shake and I was shaken off. I landed on the ground and looked up to see Eggman opening up a hatchet in the roof of all the metal. I hadn't noticed that it was a metal dome room, but whatever. As he left I watched him leave I could swear he said his usual line of, 'I'll get you next time'. But then again he was too far away to hear so I don't know what he said, so yeah.

I growled to myself, knowing I had failed in killing him and kicked a computer machine and squeezed back through the hole I came through and then ran back through the rest of the base. I know everyone will be SO happy I didn't kill Eggman. Yea, I bet they will!

* * *

_**Just thought I'd update this since I did it last week in one of my like-spares waiting for my exam. My writers block is still on. Ugh! It's annoying the crap outta me. Anyways hope you enjoy. And in case you didn't know Sonic was using sarcasm in the last two sentences.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
